


Don’t mess with a Scholar.

by Saniwhat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied Past Abuse, Self indulgent violence against Magnai, i have no idea I just wanted to write about my Xaela WoL putting Magnai in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniwhat/pseuds/Saniwhat
Summary: After leaving the Azim step as a child, Fenrir returns to study the Aether currents.  Unfortunately, his childhood bully, Magnai, cannot go a day without  making a nuisance of himself.
Kudos: 18





	Don’t mess with a Scholar.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent short thing about my Xaela WoL giving Magnai the what-for after being bullied for years but him as a child. I don’t own Magnai, but I do own Fenrir. 
> 
> This is my first time actually posting anything I’ve written, so I’m sorry if it sucks or there’s mistakes

The Azim Steppe had always been a bundle of mixed emotions for Fenrir. As a child, it was a source of constant torment at the hands of the other children in the Oronir tribe. As an adult, it was a fascinating new research subject for the currents of aether. If he could have had one without the other, perhaps it would have been the perfect place for his research. 

Unfortunately, currently seated in the throne room of the Dawn throne adjacent from Magnai, it was apparent that the gods did not favor him. 

“Why do you continue to return, outsider? You surrendered the right of Khagan to the Mol, yet my scouts continue to find you on our territory” the self-proclaimed Sun sneered down from his seat on the throne. 

Fenrir signed and closed his book, Selene fluttering around his shoulder with a worried expression on her face. “I’ve told you before, Magnai. I am studying the aether of the steppe. Not to mention the fact this was my home” he leveled a cold glare up at the Xaela, “Or has the Sun forgotten that?” 

The older Xaela’s nostrils flared at the comment, irritation radiating from him. “You dare speak to the Sun in such a manner? You may have survived the Naadam, but that does not make this your home.” 

“As you so often told me when we were children. But we are not children anymore, Little Sun.” Fenrir smirked as the nickname Y’Shtola had been so kind as to create rolled off his tongue. The effect it had on Magnai was nearly instant as the older Xaela snarled in his throne. “Pray tell, what will you do, should I choose to simply ignore you? Will you kill me? Banish me?” 

Magnai shot out of his seat, his hand immediately snapping to the shaft of the Scale of the Father that sat near his throne. “You will watch your tongue, or I will remove it for you, outsider,” he snarled, hefting the weight of his axe. 

Fenrir stared up at Magnai with the most disinterested look he could muster before standing to face the man fully, book still closed in his hand. “You are free to try, Little Sun.” 

In a flurry of motion, Magnai charged him for a heavy swing, which Fenrir leapt back a few feet to evade. The follow up was even more predictable, as the scale came down vertically, leaving ample time for Fenrir to simply step to the side and then move a few more feet away. 

“Truly all the champion of the Mol knows to do is evade?! Just like your parents, all you can do is run!” Magnai howled as he slammed his axe down once more, a shockwave of Aether spilling forth to fan across the entire room. With a second to spare, Fenrir threw a hand out and erected a thin, but efficient barrier with his own aether, dispersing the shockwave around him. While Magnai’s head was still down, he rushed up and slammed the hard spine of his book into the back of his neck, knocking the large Xaela to his knees. 

“Within this book, I have recorded everything you had done to me as a child. Every word said, every stone thrown. Your words and your axe mean nothing to me anymore, Magnai. Now, if you are quite finished with your tantrum, I have more pressing business to deal with.” Fenrir smoothed out the front of his traveling jacket and turned to leave the winded Khagan to regain his breath. “I am certain we will have this conversation again.” For her part, Selene darted in front of Magnai’s face and stuck her tongue out at the man before returning to Fenrir’s shoulder as the two made their way out of the throne room.


End file.
